A Decision For Christmas
by The gangsta of love
Summary: When Lucia awakens from his battle with Haru at the star vestige he never expected to awaken in a future where he is sharing a beautiful Christmas with a family he made with Elie. Now it's all up to him to decide whether or not this future comes to pass


**A Decision For Christmas**

** This is my Rave Master holiday special. It takes place during volume 21 after the epic battle between Lucia and Haru. Warning I've been watching a lot of Smallville as of lately. Lucia POV, My first ever character POV and my first one shot as well, so be nice. Hope you Enjoy! Oh and also, I do not own Rave Master**

**

* * *

**

I lay in bed trying to stay as still as possible. Knowing full well it would hurt too much too move. The last thing I wished to do is rest. I am the King of Raregroove, the mightiest of men in both this and the real world, and yet I lay here defeated by an insufferable fricken simpleton, Haru Glory. I am utterly disgusted with myself for loosing to a fool. Well this defeat shall not stand for long. Haru Glory is a dead man. After all what does not kill you makes you stronger, and when I am well, I will take out that little Symphonian blooded idiot with the force of a soon to be god!

I feel sunlight poring in from a window onto my face. It must be morning. Well some morning. I have no idea how long I have been out. A night? A Week? A month? Whatever it is it has been too long. I must show the world that I am still here and still a force to be feared!

I open my eyes only to be greeted with unfamiliar settings. This was not my sleeping quarters in my castle. I would have thought that that would be where my men would take me to recover.

I was still in a bed in some bedroom that was for certain but it was not mine. It was much smaller. It had the simple necessities for a bedroom, dressers with a mirror that hung over one of them. The windows were placed in a way to let more light into the white walled room. That explained the rude awakening.

The bed that I lay in was a queen size, smaller than the one I am used to and the Egyptian cotton sheets were replaced by a cheep knock off. I could feel it right away.

That was when I noticed something even more alarming. I was not alone in this bed. Under the blankets, some one lay next to me. What in the world? I grab the sheets and proceed to pull them away so that I can see with my own eyes as to who would dare be so bold as to-

I gasp. To say that this was an unexpected surprise would truly be an understatement. Next to me, sleeping the most serene look on her face was none other than the Etherion girl whom I had been trying to claim as my own for some time now.

All of a sudden it didn't matter what I was doing here, what was **she** doing here?

I stared at her for a moment longer trying to find anyway to make sense of this entire situation when she began to awaken. Her eyelids fluttered gently, until all the sleep left with in them were gone. Those honey brown eyes fixed on me, but unexpectedly they held no fear, or shock. Was she not surprised to be here, next to me no less. Instead a tiny smile formed on her lips, just big enough to reach up to her eyes.

"Good morning. "She whispered sweetly.

"Now this was too strange. Not only is she not scared or shocked to see me, she actually looks happy. Whatever is happening, it looks as though she understands it. I open my mouth to demand an answer when I am suddenly interrupted by the shriek of an excited child.

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!"

I snapped my head to the direction of the bedroom door, where a small boy, probably no older than the age of five or six years old had just burst through. He had excited honey brown eyes that reminded me of the Etherion woman next to me when they light up with glee, but his shaggy brown hair almost resembled mine in a way. HE was wearing baggy blue pajamas with rocket ships on them, like a normal boy at that age

Without hesitation he ran right over to the bed and jumped up onto it until he was right in front of the both of us. His smile radiated off his face like the morning sun that had awoken me.

"Get up! Get up mommy, and daddy, you gotta see all of the presents!" He squealed with delight.

I was left speechless. I didn't know what to say in this situation. A child was looking me right in the eye and referring to me as his father.

"Okay, James, let's see what Santa brought you." Elie responded to the boy as she got out of bed and helped the boy off. She took his hand as he practically dragged her out of the room in excitement. She only smiled down patiently at his playfulness. Why did she not find anything wrong with this situation? She should be more confused and shocked than I was. Instead she turned back to me and grinned, as she was about to exit the room.

"Honey, I'll make coffee, we promise not to start opening gifts without you, but you had better hurry up, because I don't think our son has enough patience to wait even a few more minutes."

And with that she left me alone to just stare at the now empty space she was just occupying in utter shock. This was not normal. This can't be real. I'm supposed to be lying in bed; barely able to move from that brutal brawl I just had with the Rave Master. Why am I here? What is this place, and that child? What does Elie have to do with any of it?

As I sit in bed I look down at my naked torso. It is littered with scars, but there is no trace of pain to be found in my body. There was no way I could recover that fast. Then again there is no way that I could possibly get Elie to marry me and have a six-year-old child with me so fast either.

That's the gist of the situation from what I've taken in so far. That boy is my son and Elie is the mother. I suppose that that means that we are married so this must be our home. Did I just blank out on the last six or seven years? How did any of this happen? I don't recall a thing, and why do we live here of all places in this little house. So far all I've seen is this room, but if this is suppose to be the master bedroom, then the rest of the house must not be all that large. if I could finally accomplish my goal of attaining the Etherion girl, then it would make no sense at all not to complete any of my many other goals.

I must find out what is going on immediately! I yank the rest of the covers off of me and set both of my feet on the cold hard wood floor. As I march out the door and into the hallway I can see photographs littering the walls.

There were pictures of me, Elie, her friends, the little boy. They each took place in a different setting and a different time period. There was one where Elie, James, her friends and I were all at the beach laughing, One of the boy, James when he was younger. I stopped at the final one. It was a photo of Elie and myself holding onto each other. She donned a stunning, lacy silk white dress and I, a black tuxedo. We both smiled fondly at the camera as if we were having the best day of our lives. So then I guess this does prove that she are I were wed…

I shook my head at that thought. No, a photo proves nothing. This might still be a trick, and I began to once again take up my pace after allowing these insignificant pictures to sidetrack me.

I had finally made my way into two rooms that were connected to one another. On the far right was a small living room with two couches that faced in the direction of an average sized fake Christmas tree. The small boy that Elie had referred to as James sat next to it and gleefully picked up presents from under the decorated tree and shook them.

On the far left I could see that the living room led into the kitchen. It wasn't anything fancy. It had everything that a kitchen should have and nothing more. There was a dining table in the middle of it where I could only guess is where this 'family' I just so magically happened to get over night, has our meals.

Standing by the counter stood Elie. She happily stirred a bowl as she hummed Christmas jingles to herself. She noticed me, and looking up and beaming she said, "Hey honey, I'm making pancakes, you in the mood for breakfast?"

I walked right up to the woman. No I was not in the mood for breakfast. I was in the mood for explanations. Did I somehow forget the past six years of my life, or was this some sort of trick. I got right up in her face and was about to demand answers when she suddenly did the very last thing I had ever expected her to do.

Mistaking my action of getting up in her face for something else entirely, she made her move before I had the chance to say anything. She kissed me.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it would be an understatement to say that it caught me off guard. It practically took my breath away. This was nothing like the first time I had kissed her. This time I could feel she wanted it. It was tender, and it contained what I believe normal people call 'affection'. In all my years of dreaming of taking what I wanted from the Etherion girl when the time came, I never thought it would be so completely marvelous to feel like she actually wanted me too. I can't even remember anytime in my life where I felt wanted or loved.

Her lips had broken away from me and she walked away almost a full minute ago, but I still hadn't quite snapped out of my shock until I heard the voice of the young boy.

"Daddy! Come on! I wanna start opening presents!" He wined. Clearly he would not start without me.

I found myself actually walking over the couch Elie was sitting on and plopped myself down right next to her. I don't know why I just did that. I never did anything anyone told me to do. It was me who gave the orders. I Suppose I was still reeling back from that unexpected kiss.

Elie and me just sat and watched as the little boy went at those gifts like he was attacking the wrapping paper. His excitement could not be contained.

I watched him with curiosity. He looked so much like a younger version of me, well of course He had Elie's pretty brown eyes, but I never remember having a moment like this when I was his age. This should fill me up with jealousy and resentment, but instead I feel the opposite of that. What's a good word to describe it? I don't know but it feels like there's something inside of me that actually want this boy to have a great time.

He finally gets the box open and his eyes light up like the bulbs on the tree behind him. "Oh cool! An X box!" He yells.

Elie leans over and whispers to me. "Not again. I know you always say you want him to have the Christmas's you never had, but we can't keep affording to give him these expensive gifts. We actually had to cut back on heating this winter, remember?"

I always say that? Wait, why are we so low on money? Just last night I was sleeping in a castle. Shouldn't we be living in a fortress or a palace? Before I have a chance to ask these questions, little James jumps up on the sofa in between Elie and myself and asks, hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Elie grins down at the boy and responds. "Oh we were just talking about how we think you're ticklish right here!"

He playfully grabs that child and starts wildly tickling him in the stomach area. He lets out a fit of laughter and squirms wildly in Elie's hold, but she only laughs back and holds on.

I have no idea what is going on here or what in the world they are doing, but the next thing I know, I Hear the words, "AH HA HA, Stop it daddy!"

I froze in mid-movement. I hadn't even realized that I had joined in. While Elie was holding the small child down. I had actually reached over and started tickling the child myself, and what was even weirder was that we were all smiling and laughing. Even me. Now out of all of the crazy things that have been happening to me this morning. Smiling over tickling a boy that was supposedly my son was beyond strange, yet I was joining in this family moment like it was more fun than anything I had ever done before. Didn't I used to mock people for doing something so redundant?

I abruptly stand up and away from the two of them and as a result they abruptly stop and stare at me, questioning my actions. I can only guess that this is out of character for me. Wait now I'm acting like they know what I'm like better than me. This is ridiculous. I do what I want whenever I want without any explanation to anybody. Why do I suddenly care about what the woman who should be my slave and a child who shouldn't even exist think?

And yet I can't bring myself to say that out loud, knowing that yelling such a thing would upset this family on this, a most precious and festive day. I just clench my fists at my side and bite my tongue.

"Daddy?" I hear James ask. He gives me such a look that wonders what's wrong with me. As if to ask why I suddenly stopped playing with them and, began acting so frustrated.

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but then shut it. I should be asking all of my questions, No I should be demanding, Now all of my drive is gone leaving me with nothing but confusion.

"Excuse me." Is the only thing I can manage to get out as I turn and leave back down the hallway. I make my way to a bathroom. I shut the door behind me and just stare at my reflection in the mirror over the sink that I am leaning over.

It doesn't look at all like me. A grey tee shirt and flannel pants and socks replace my usual attire of black armor. My face, while it still has all of the scars and my signature shaggy blond hair, I can now clearly see that it has in fact aged, if only a few years, further proving that maybe this is the future. Elie looked a bit older as well, but one could hardly tell at first glance, if she has aged, she aged all too well, especially for a woman who supposedly gave birth.

My eyes. They are the same yellow as they have always been but there is something different about them. I know that it is more than just growing older. Then it hits me. Although I am glaring into the mirror, they do not hold the same ice and intimidation that they once did when I made this face. They look so much more… softer.

_Knock, knock!_

I hear at the door, breaking my train of thought.

"Lucia, It's me. I hear Elie say. "I'm coming in."

She opens the door and shuts it behind her as she lets herself in. Her honey brown eyes are filled with so much concern. It was the kind of look she would always give to the Rave Master when he was in trouble. I never thought she would give it to me.

"I told James to go and hook up his new video game, so that we could have a moment alone to talk to each other. What's wrong? What was that all about?" She asked in such a soft, loving voice with a hint of worry.

She's so sickeningly sweet I can't bear to look at her so I look back in the mirror, but I can't stand the look of myself either so I look down into the sink. That's when I feel her, her soft, warm comforting touch on my shoulder. It's been so long since I've felt such a thing. The last person to give it to me was my mother. I don't even try to push it off. Actually I revel in its comforting warmth.

I gulp down a lump in my throat. It's strange but now I feel like I can finally say something. I turn my head towards her just enough to give her a glance. As I open my mouth I finally let my words come out. It was like jumping into a pool in the summer time. You think the water will be cold, but once you're in, it's over with and a feeling of refresh-ness washes over you.

"How did we get this life together?"

Elie stared at me for a moment. We both stood in complete silence, never breaking eye contact even for a second. I waited for her answer. Then she shut her eyes, sighed and gave an almost bashful looking smile.

"I understand what you mean. When we first met, I was terrified of you. You wanted to hurt me, to actually kill my friends…"

She spoke so softly, I suppose she didn't want our son in the other room to hear all of this. She moved a little closer to me and closed the gap a little more.

"But do you remember?" She continued. "The day you approached all of us and told us you wanted to disband Demon Card and instead use whatever money or recourses you had left to help rebuild what you had destroyed.

It was very brave of you to come to us after all you had done to us. We almost attacked you, but you were determined to set things right. The others had their doubts about your change of heart, but when I saw you begging for forgiveness, the regret and pleading in your eyes, for that second chance to finally make things right, I saw how gentle you could be.

Your humility, your bravery, your honesty, these are just some of the many reasons why I fell so hard for you."

She wrapped her arms around me and I began to feel myself stiffen up in her hold as if I was shocked or electrocuted by unexpected static, but then I slowly felt myself relax in her inviting embrace. There was something about her that I just couldn't place. It was confusing, but wonderful. I wish that it would never go away.

"Eventually the others came around. Even Haru offered to give me away at our wedding remember? You'll see when we go to his house for the New Years party; we'll both be welcomed like old friends. They like you now, and I love you now.

Is that what you've been thinking about? You've changed, Lucia. I know you have, you're better now. You wouldn't hurt anyone, you're the best father ever to our boy, and I love you so much. You're gentle now, Lucia."

As I listened to her explanation, I found myself holding her tighter. I let her just burry her head into my chest. The smell of her soft hair under my nose was just so… intoxicatingly wonderful, and the feel of her smooth skin, safe for a few goose bumps from the cold brought on feelings I was sure I didn't have when I went to sleep last night.

I had never felt this way before. I was protected, safe. This tiny, beautiful, fragile woman that I held was protecting me, from my own inner darkness, from my evils, and not only that but she gave me, love a family, like the one that I had been deprived of for almost all my life.

"I didn't know what to say. I just opened my mouth and let whatever slip out of it, come out.

"Okay…"

So that was it? That was the story of how I got this life? I gave up my plans of conquest and in turn I got all of this, a family that lives in a below average sized home, instead of the fortress that I had built up. I can't help but wonder, what coaxed me to make that decision?

She took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. We went back to the living room, where little James was so wrapped up in his new game. I sat down next to the child on the sofa and took a good long look at him.

Giving it thought, he was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. I could pick out all of my traits and all of Elie's that he had inherited, her eyes, my hair, her smile, and my bone structure. I had always planned on forcing Elie to produce me an heir but now that I am seeing him up close, he is so much more than I expected. I don't know why I feel myself getting so pleased with this boy. I procreated with a woman, big deal. It's nothing that hasn't been done by just about every other person in history, but for some reason I felt like this child was some how different, special. Is this what it's like to be a father?

He must have finally noticed me staring, because as soon as he paused the game, he looked back up at me. I was once again taken back by the indescribable feeling that came with looking this boy in the eyes. We shared a moment of silence, just staring at one another, until finally, he grinned at me and broke it by asking, "Dad, do you want to play with me?"

He handed me the controller opposite to his and coaxed me into a game with him. It was much more difficult than he made it look. I had never played video games before. There were no such things in my childhood. Perhaps this is what Elie had meant when she said I tried to hard to give him the childhood I was deprived of.

Before I knew it hours went by. I got much better at the game with practice. I even found myself laughing and getting excited alongside my son. Maybe it is cliché to think this, but it truly felt like the greatest Christmas ever.

Latter on that day, we had a fantastic turkey dinner, just the three of us. Elie had prepared the entire thing on her own. It wasn't the best food I had ever had, not by a long shot, not that I said that to Elie's face, but it was one of the greatest dinner's I had ever had. It usually takes me less than 20 minutes to eat a decent sized meal, but we stayed at the table for over an hour. The three of us laughed and joked and just plain conversed until we lost track of time. I cannot recall the last time I ever enjoyed anyone's company so much, ever.

Afterwards we all played together for a little while longer with some of James's other new toys.

The boy was so excited that he was completely knocked out by 8:30. He just used up so much energy that day that when he fell asleep, I was sure nothing could wake him up. He fell asleep right on the sofa, clutching a toy truck that he had unwrapped earlier.

Although it seemed like there wasn't a force on earth that could wake this worn out child, Elie chose to whisper in his presence anyway.

"I think it's time we put him to bed." She winked at me.

I took his small figure in my arms. He didn't stir even I the slightest as I walked to his bedroom, Elie in tow. I set the child down on to his bed and did what I suppose a person would call "tucking him in". I can vaguely remember my mother doing this for me when I was only a little younger than James. As I pulled the covers over him so that his sleeping form would remain warm throughout the night, I could hear Elie call to me in a hushed voice.

"Lucia, come look."

I got up and went to her side by the window. Before me stood a beautiful scenery. It was snowing so elegantly. Flake gracefully danced across the night sky and fell gently onto the flawless compacted white that had piled up almost seven inches. The icicle lights that hung off our home shined sweetly off the clear white beneath it, making the landscape almost glow.

As I stood memorized by my first Christmas snow, I felt the warm head of my wife lean in onto my chest. She too was captivated by the wondrous view that lay stretched out in front of her. Her warmth made me feel so grateful, so… I don't know what to say about it, but on the inside I felt… happy.

"I got you a special gift this Christmas." She said sweetly to me. "And James too. I suppose I should thank you because it wouldn't be possible without your love."

I didn't quite understand what it was that she was trying to tell me but she took my hand and pressed it gently against her stomach. I didn't think it could get any better than what I had right now, but she was about to tell me next sent me to a new level of heaven.

"Come Christmas next year, we'll have some one else to tuck in, too."

On the surface it looked as though I was in complete shock, but inside, I think I could feel my heart burst.

"Lucia." She looked up at me with a loving hopeful smile. "We're going to be parents again. James is going to be an older brother, say something."

"I met her loving gaze and for a moment we shared in the silence. I did the only thing I could think of to express my shire love and gratitude to this woman for the family she had provided for me. I kissed her in a deep passionate kiss and even though I have no proof of this, I think that she knew all that I was internally feeling.

We stood there for who know how long just watching the snow come down in silence, until we thought it would be a good time to go to sleep ourselves. It almost seemed a shame to end such a day. I never dreamed there was such a thing as a perfect day, but now I've experienced one. Something that began in such bafflement went on to be something so wonderful. 'I hope every day could feel like to day', was the last thing I thought to myself as I fell asleep watching my beautiful bride sound asleep next to me.

I woke up sometime later, I don't know how much later, from the smell of something burning. It attacked my nose violently and made my face scrunch up. I opened my eyes to find a bright red glow coming from outside my closed bedroom door. I pulled the covers off my body and swung my feet off the bed. I tip toed to the door and quietly creaked it open as to not wake my wife.

I quietly stepped down the hall. I know I should be asleep at this hour, but I just had this sinking feeling that I shouldn't ignore this, and as I came closer to the living room I was introduced with the reason why.

My eyes went wide with the horrible sight before me. Our beautiful living room, the one that only hours ago, was filled with joy and laughter, was immersed in flames. Our brightly decorated tree was a horrid looking nightmare of twigs feeding flames. I watched in horror as if fell down causing the fire to spread even further.

"AHHH!" Came a scream from across the room that jolted me with utter horror right down into the depths of my core. I looked across the room of fire and found the terrified form of my son trembling in the doorframe. He was too scared to even move, it was evident in his honey eyes, which were now reflecting both his fear and the dancing orange flames. He was stuck over there.

Out of instinct I reached for my blade. I knew that the Decalogue would be able to cut through these flames using the rune save form, but I found myself grasping a nothing. That was right. I didn't have my sword any more. It was a dark bring and I had revoked all my dark brings. I didn't have any power to save my boy!

Internally I was panicking. No, this couldn't be happening! I had to save James. I would not let him die like this. For a second, our eyes met from across the room. His were pleading with me. I was his father; he knew he was safe with me. He depended on me to protect him. The only thought that came to my terror-induced brain when I came up with this half-cocked idea was; I will not let him down.

Before even I knew what I was doing, I made a mad dash strait for him. The heat was excruciating, completely unbearable as I ran through the fire to get to him. My instincts took over, and I was glad they did, there would have been no way I could have handled that situation without them.

The next thing I knew was that I had my son cradled in my arms and we were stumbling out into the snow. I coughed violently as the fresh air entered my lungs. I cracked my eyes open to insect the child. He was covered in soot and he too was badly coughing up the smoke, but relief washed over me when I discovered that he was uninjured, but just as soon as that relief came it was replaced with yet another feeling of horror.

My pregnant wife was in terrible danger.

I pried the scared child that clung to me for comfort off of me. He had to stay far away where it was safe. I would not risk loosing him, and then I ran back to my home. It was almost completely immersed in fire, but I would not back away. The woman who loved me was inside and I would not leave her.

There was no way I was getting back through the front door. Not when it looked like an inferno was spitting out of it, so I did something better. I ran to our bedroom window, thankful that we didn't have a second floor to climb up to and using the first thing I could grab on to I smashed the glass window into a thousand pieces and climbed through.

She was standing there. Dazed and staggering in the room where I had left her. The fire had now reached our room and the thick smoke had clearly gotten to her. Her body was a sweaty pale mess and her slight frame looked weak enough to double over from the violent coughing fit that wracked her body.

"Lucia… Love…" She croaked out as she gave her mightiest effort to look at me through bleary eyes.

The sight of her in such a state ripped at my heart, but it did not stop me from moving. I ran to her just in time as she collapsed into my arms.

There was no time to be thankful that I now had her, I lifted her limp, dazed form up and held her tightly against me as if that could protect her from this, and then I ran through the window that I had smashed though to get in and carried her away from what was once considered our home.

I couldn't tell how far away I had taken her, my mind was in a flurry a fear over this entire mess. I only stopped running when I had tripped in deep snow.

Still I held her close in my arms. Catching my breath I looked down at her. She was clearly unconscious. Her face was as pale as the snow beneath her, and I could not tell if she was even breathing or not.

No, no, no. My head was panicking. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't loose her. She was the mother of my son; she was going to give me a new child as well. She was the only person in so long to love me and care about me, and most of all she protected me from all of the evil that I used to be. She was the only one who could quell all of the nasty insanities that ripped me up inside and drove me to do such horrible things.

"Elie..." I mumbled in an almost inaudible tone as I shook her trying desperately to reach her.

"Elie please…" I could taste a tear roll into my mouth. I was crying? I was crying over another person. I didn't know I could do that. I felt absolutely sick and twisted inside.

She didn't stir; she didn't even let out a breath.

"Elie, I love you… I-I don't remember whether or not I said that to you often, but I really do. I need you. This family needs you…"

For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt awful inside. It was as if a big hole was now forming and filling it up were all of these new thoughts.

"Why did I have to loose more people that I love in my life? I never wanted to feel this again after my parents. Why didn't I have the power to protect her? Why was my house on fire? Is this somebody's fault? Is there someone I can take this fury out on? Oh I hope there is. As much as I hurt now, somebody else will feel ten times worse, I know it.

Without my love madness was already seeping through. I could feel it and I didn't stop it. Ha ha, no, I welcome it.

Gasp.

I felt my eyes open. Truly open this time as I panted heavily. That's when the realization hit me.

It was all just a dream.

I could feel my body ache terribly from the battle with the Rave Master just a few days ago. Ah, yes, this was much more believable. This made sense. But still, it didn't feel like a dream. It was all so real. Her touch, our boy's face, none of it was real?

Maybe it could be? I remember what she had told me, disbanding Demon card and giving up my goals were all it took to have that life, that heavenly life with Elie and our family. With as much effort as I could muster I sat up in my bed. To move caused me such awful pain, but I would bear it.

Maybe it wasn't a dream at all. Maybe it was a vision of things to come. Maybe I could change my ways and make that happen.

I stared out the large window by my bed. It was sometime at night, but my eyes were adjusting to the darkness.

I didn't know what to make of this new possibility that I now had before me, but I did know this, I had some thinking to do.

About an hour later I called Megido up to my room. I had done much considering and I had come to a resolve. It was such an important decision that I had to tell some one right away and he, being one of my top men seemed to be the perfect candidate.

His large form barely managed to fit in my enormous room, it was a wonder how he fit through the door, but there he was only a few minutes after I had called him, like a good minion.

"My liege, I don't think it wise to be out of bed in your condition." He said to me.

"Megido." I said to him, not tarring my eyes from the window. "I've been doing some important thinking during this time I've had away from the battlefield. I feel like I've been visited by the ghost of Christmas future, and just like Ebenezer scrooge and just like him I have realized what is most important in this world."

"Oh?" He asked. "And what is that?"

My lips curved into a smile as I revealed my resolve.

"Power… The power to secure the things you want most in this world. I am the king of Raregroove. I take what I want and things bend to my will. I bend for no one. I want my cake and to eat it too.

I want it all.

Tell the men that they have had enough vacation time since I have been down. They will work three times as hard to make up for the time I have wasted in recovery. Tell them that I am back and Demon card is back on the move."

"Yes, my liege." And with that he exited, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I continued to stare out at the window for a little while longer. I will still have Elie as my queen and she will produce me an heir, but it will happen on my terms. As long as I have power I know nothing will be taken from me. That's why that dream ended in such a nightmare. I did not have the power to save my family. I know I can make her love me like she did. There must be a way to force her to look at me and touch me the way she did in that dream, and I will find that way.

It began to snow outside my window, but it was not like the snow in my dream. There was no cozy warm feeling that came along with it, but I did not care.

For someday I know I will have that Christmas again, but this time it will be under my terms.

* * *

**Aw, not even the magic of Christmas, could truly melt Lucia's heart. Oh well we were close but what did you expect, Lucia will be Lucia.**

**Mary Christmas every one, or whatever you choose to celebrate this time of year.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
